Problem: ${6 \div \dfrac{1}{4} = {?}}$
Explanation: Imagine we have ${6}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{4}$ of the size. In total we have $6 \times 4$ pieces. $6 \times 4 = 24$